<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me where i came from/what i will always be by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935233">tell me where i came from/what i will always be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife'>nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta) - Freeform, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nuns, just sorta sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saccharina tells them she needs to send a letter to her family to pick her up, and a messenger will take too long to reach Candia.<br/>The nuns call her a liar and send her away.<br/>Saccharina doesn't stop listening, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saccharina Frostwhip &amp; Lazuli Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dimension 20 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me where i came from/what i will always be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeandquartz/gifts">jadeandquartz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks jade for reminding me saccharina only knows her family through rumors and lazuli im sad<br/>title is from saint bernard by lincoln which is SUCH a saccharina song,,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lazuli calls her </span>
  <em>
    <span>niece</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Saccharina asks the nuns for a messenger bird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nuns frown in an unspoken demand for her reasoning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saccharina tells them she needs to send a letter to her family to pick her up, and a messenger will take too long to reach Candia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nuns call her a liar and send her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saccharina doesn't stop listening, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nuns say that King Amethar is a buffoon; a man who mindlessly chases violence without care; they say that the reason he stays unfallen is by drawing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>heretical magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>; that he is marked by the Hungry One for his sins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazuli tells her that her brother can be impulsive; that he will not hesitate to protect his own; that the heart of a warrior is not so easily silenced; that the church has no right to judge those who do not live by its tenets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saccharina wonders if he is kind; if he would hesitate to protect her; if a warrior's heart is something you can inherit; if the church has no right to judge those who are outside of it, does she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nuns say the Queen Caramelinda is the only good member of that rotted royal household; that she is devout; that she is dignified and proper; if only she'd cooperate more with the chaplains-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazuli tells her that her dear Cara is good but not uniquely so; that most Bulbians, when confronted with subtlety, assume piety; that Caramelinda's propriety lasted for as long as there were witnesses; that Cara is as stubborn as she is polite, and those chaplains will gain an inch and celebrate a mile for how well she spins her words-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saccharina wonders what exactly they both mean by good; why you have to be either subtle </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> pious; what propriety has to do with anything at all; if the chaplains are in her way, then why hasn't she just gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>rid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nuns say that the twin princesses are reckless and wild; that they spit in the face of their Bulb-given responsibility; that they will be the downfall of their Bulb-forsaken homeland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazuli tells her: they are; they do; that sometimes wildness and spit are what you need to win a war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saccharina points out that the war has been over for years- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazuli asks, has it? Or has the fighting merely moved into the shadows?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saccharina wonders why it matters.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lazuli, and i say this with love, reads so far as the person who would tell her niece about her family while simultaneously planting the seeds for whatever plan shes got going on. anyway. its saccharina hours<br/>also the timeline doesnt exist just. ignore the timeline</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>